


All Stories Must End

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Poetry, goodbye Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?"</p><p>Oh, clever boy, I hope I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Stories Must End

_"I’m Clara Oswald._

_I’m the impossible girl._

_I was born to save the Doctor..."_

I am an English teacher and the 

Best friend to the most powerful yet

Daftest alien in the universe.

I am the woman twice dead,

I am souffle girl,

I am the girl who jumped

Into the timeline of an old

Yet forever young alien.

The girl who died a million times

To save the man she loved.

_Always I’m running to save the Doctor._

_Again and again and again._

_And he hardly ever hears me._

I'd be born, I'd die,

All to save the Doctor.

_Run, you clever boy, and remember_

I'd always whisper before dying.

(Even when he couldn't hear me) 

A last wish, a last command.

Run and be safe, because I died saving you.

But I couldn't say it, not this time.

No, not this me.

I'd said it once, yes, but now

It was too real, too permanent

And so I asked for a different wish.

Asked him to Listen,

to this if nothing else,

even if he was afraid:

_You. Listen to me._

_You’re going to be alone now_

_and you’re very bad at that_ _._

_You’re going to be furious_

_and you’re going to be sad, but listen to me._

_Don’t let this change you._

_No, listen. Whatever happens next,_

_wherever she is sending you,_

_I know what you’re capable of._

_You don’t be a warrior._

_Promise me, be a doctor._

_Heal yourself. You have to._

_You can’t let this turn you into a monster._

_So, I’m not asking you for a promise,_

_I’m giving you an order:_

_You will not insult my memory._

_There will be no revenge._

_I will die and no one else here_

_or anywhere will suffer._

So I gave one last order to the daft, old man I loved.

I told him to be the Doctor,

To keep the promise I gave him:

 _Never cruel or cowardly._  

_Never give up. Never give in._

Because, of course,

_I’ve always been there._

_Right from the very beginning._

_Right from the day he started running._

And now, finally, this one time

Now, he'd truly be alone.

No, Clara Oswald to save him,

To get into his head

And stop Gallifrey, or Earth,

Or whichever planet came next

From burning.

To accompany him,

Give him a hand to hold.

I'd finally done it.

My own stupidity,

My own desire to be like him,

So I could protect him,

It lead to my demise.

How fitting, really, 

The Impossible Girl,

Dying at her own hand.

My own egomania.

Why am I such a control freak?

And what's worse,

All that we left unsaid.

We always did have the worst timing,

But I always knew. Oh, yes.

_Everything you are about to say,_

_I already know._

_Don't do it now._

_We've already had enough bad timing._

But even so, at least, 

One last time, 

I did it. Because, 

_I was born to save the Doctor._

_But the Doctor is safe now._

_I’m the Impossible Girl,_

_And my story is done._  


End file.
